Bonds That Last
by Honour Nature
Summary: In this sequel to Troubled Minds, Generous Hearts please read that first , Ashley and Zhane have a special surprise for Andros.... one that could change everything for all three of them.


A/N: Well, Crystal Raven the Rose of Darkness wanted a sequel to my little ficcie Troubled Minds, Generous Hearts........ and she is getting it. ^_^ And so are all of you out there! LOL! Anyhow, please, read, enjoy, and review. Warning: This has some slash, and it's hopefully going to earn the R rating. Oh, and thanks to Starhawk for inspirtation! ^_^  
  
Bonds That Last  
  
Zhane paced his room, impatient for Andros to get back. *Androooos! Hurry up!!!!!* he practically yelled. The impatient, *As soon as I can, dammit!* came back to him, and he was shocked into silence. 'Since when does he curse?' he asked himself.  
  
"Well, you better get here soon, or I'll go nuts," he muttered out loud, careful to shield his thoughts from everyone. 'No use getting yelled at yet again......' he thought.  
  
*Go play with Ashley,* he heard Andros mutter to him telepathically. He wrinkled his nose, took a minute to think about it, and then said, *Fine, alright. But get here soon please, I need to talk to you!*  
  
*Alright, I will. Now leave me alone, I need to concentrate.* Andros replied, exasperated. Zhane laughed, and went out to find his and Andros's girlfriend. It had been 3 years since they had gotten together, and 1 year since Dark Specter's defeat.  
  
The rest of the team knew about their triad, and acted a little freaked out, at first. But after Cassie and Phantom got together, they were a little less so. Now, it seemed as if they had been this way from the beginning.  
  
*Ashley! Oooohhhh AAAASSHHLLEEEYY!!!!* he screamed, and felt her annoyance clearly. *Ready or not, here I come!*  
  
He found her in her room, and closed the door behind him. She looked up at him from her computer. She was taking college courses online, and thus far got very good grades. "Zhane, I'm trying to get my work done. You do want me graduating anytime this century, right?"  
  
Zhane grinned and walked towards her, grabbing her hands and hoisting her out of the chair. "Of course. And you will get your work done... just, later!" Ashley rolled her eyes, and couldn't help but laugh. That is, until Zhane leaned down and kissed her, gently but firmly.  
  
Sighing, he drew back, and wrapped her up in a hug, letting some of his antsiness go. "So, Andros is coming back soon. He yelled at me for bothering him."  
  
Her brows drawn together, Ashley looked confused. "What do you mean, he yelled at you? He doesn't yell... usually. What did you do?"  
  
His eyebrows drew up and he put on his 'innocent' face. "Me? Would I do something to make him yell?"  
  
Ashley laughed, and responded with a resounding, "Yes!" to which he scooped her up, dropped her on the bed, and proceeded to tickle her. Her laughs bounced off the walls, and eventually, she cried, "Mercy! Have mercy!". When he still didn't stop, she knew she'd have to resort to playing dirty.  
  
'Well, he asked for it,' she thought to herself, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over. A wicked smile curved her lips as she wiggled her fingers and got to work. She still couldn't believe that out of the three of them, Andros was the most ticklish.  
  
After a few minutes of tickling, she felt him beneath her, and the blood rushed to her cheeks. When she finally stopped, or at least slowed, tickling him, he noticed that she finally realized just what she did to him.  
  
Wrapping his hand around the nape of her neck, he drew her down and proceeded to tease her, barely brushing their lips together. His other arm he snaked around her hips, keeping her pressed tightly to him. Finally, he crushed his mouth to hers, feeling her gasp and then moan.  
  
A voice intruded from the doorway, "When I said 'Play with Ashley', this wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Andros smirked as they nearly jumped apart, their breathing labored. His eyes were dark, now that he'd been watching them for a few minutes.  
  
Zhane patted Ashley's bottom, and she rolled over to his other side, and watched as he walked over to Andros. In almost the same way as before, he snared his lover around the neck and caught him in a long, slow kiss.  
  
"What a welcome," Andros breathed as they separated. With a smile, he folded his arms over his chest. "So, what did you want to talk to me about so badly that you were pestering me all morning."  
  
Zhane cleared his throat, blushing, and replied, "I-I just think I'll be right back." With that, he opened the door and ran in the general direction of his room. *Ash, get in here!* came unbidden into her mind.  
  
With a frown, Ashley told Andros, "I'll be right back." Before she left the room, she managed to catch him in a kiss that filled her with warmth. "Later, lover," she said, and giggled when it caused him to flush.  
  
Shaking her head, Ashley didn't take her time getting to Zhane's room. 'What could he want now?' she thought curiously.  
  
She took a deep breath, and opened his door, looking concerned when he nearly jumped out of his skin. "Zhane, what's the matter? Are you alright?"  
  
He let out a nervous laugh as he nodded, and motioned her in. "I'm fine, Ash, don't worry. Just... really, really nervous. See, I had this idea, and I had DECA work with me, for once. I wanted us to be.... I don't know what to call it. It's not exactly marriage, as far as the legal crap. Andros is better with that kind of thing than I am. More like a.. promise, I guess? Here, take a look."  
  
Zhane went to a panel near the console, and pushed in three separate spots, causing the door to swing open. Inside were 3 velvet boxes. Ashley's eyes went wide, and she walked closer to him, threading her arm around his waist.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Andros sat down on the yellow ranger's light yellow quilt. A half- smile graced his features as he remembered when she first brought it. She'd stuck with the regulation sheets that were automatically provided for on the Megaship. Finally, after not being able to sleep well without her usual things, she gave up trying to 'go with the flow' and got her assortment of blankets, pillows, pompoms, and stuffed toys.  
  
He picked up her favorite, a velveteen bear that even he could admit (at least to himself) was soft enough to be enjoyable to hold. Something different about it caught his eye though. This time, the bear had something stitched into its tummy. In yellow, her name was in script. In red was his name, and in silver was Zhane's. Around all of this was a heart, and the threads seemed to change color as they made their way to complete the shape. It was obvious now, and he wondered how he missed it before.  
  
'I wonder what's taking those two so long,' he thought to himself, as he lay back on Ashley's bed, and without meaning to, nodded off.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"Wait, explain that to me one more time," Ashley implored, her eyes alight with eagerness. She looked at the rings in her hand. They were all the same design: 2 silver vines entwined to hold in place 2 stones, one red, one yellow. They made her cry when she first opened the boxes.  
  
"I want us to have a symbol for our commitment to each other. Something that represents each of us is in every ring," he repeated. Nearly every movement he made gave his excitement away.  
  
"So, why didn't you just bring these in to me and Andros when you first ran in here?" she asked. Her eyes were squinted as she examined his expression.  
  
He rolled his eyes, as if thinking, 'Isn't it obvious?'. "Because Andros doesn't really... let people in easily. And he was alone for what must have seemed to be forever. Neither of us has ever really been without him, and he's been without both of us. So, I wanted you in on this because it'll make him feel as special as he is, as well as more secure. It'll be a confirmation every time he looks at this ring, that he has two people who love him more than life itself."  
  
Ashley grinned, "That was getting downright poetic there, Zhane. Okay, okay, let's do this."  
  
He smiled at her, his eyes peaceful and happy. He stroked her cheek and leaned down, giving her a kiss that felt as soft as feather-down. She smiled as he lifted his head, and clung to him. "'Kay," he heard, "Let's get.... married."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
When the door opened, Ashley giggled and Zhane stifled a laugh. "DECA," Ashley whispered, "snap a picture of that please." She saw a camera focus on Andros, and the picture appeared on the console. Andros had fallen asleep, curled on his side, with her favorite teddy bear still in his hand.  
  
She smiled tenderly as she walked over, and stroked her hand through his hair. He jerked awake, sitting up quickly, and frowning at the bear in his hand. He put it back carefully, and looked up at her. "Why didn't you show me what you put on the bear before?"  
  
"I didn't mean to not tell you. I just didn't realize I hadn't. I did that awhile ago... but anyhow, Zhane and I have something to talk to you about," she finished quickly.  
  
Andros felt a cold ball of dread form in his chest, "W-what about?"  
  
Zhane's lips quirked upward, knowing what his friend was thinking all too well. "We have something that is for all three of us, and we wanted to talk to you." He dug in the pocket that was hidden on the inside of his silver jacket.  
  
Andros' eyes got wide when he saw the three velvet boxes. He reached out to touch it, but Zhane moved his hands away, sending him a firm, *Wait.* The red space ranger nodded and stood waiting.  
  
He spoke first. "I have loved you all of my life, first as a brother, and then as someone who I wanted to spend my life with. You were with me through everything, and you supported me. You are everything. This is a sign of my love for you and my commitment to be with you always."  
  
Andros had tears in his eyes, only one escaping the dam. His eyes were only for Zhane, as he said into his mind, *I love you so much.* Then he heard, *But we're not done yet. It's Ashley's turn to talk now.* He felt her hand wiping his tear away, and saw her spread it on her lips. He felt warmth flow through him as he turned towards her.  
  
"I fell in love with you when I first saw you. And as I got to know you, I loved you more, and wanted to know more as time passed. You let me through your shields, and trusted me with your pain. This is a sign of my infinite love for you, and my commitment to be with you always," she finished, and saw more tears slip down his cheeks.  
  
Zhane opened the box, and Andros' breath caught in his throat. "It- it's beautiful. It's everything." He slipped the ring onto his left ring finger, and saw it almost glow.  
  
Ashley snatched another box, "Zhane, even though you made this, thought of this, I have something to say to you too. When I first saw you and Andros, and realized the depth of your love for each other, I was jealous, and I felt as if I'd gotten slapped. And then you opened your heart to me, and caused me to open mine. I don't regret anything, and what we have is something that will last forever. This is a sign of my love for you, new and always growing, and my commitment to stay with you always." Zhane's eyes started leaking after the first sentence, and she wiped the tears away.  
  
Andros smiled, and lifted the box from Ashley's hands. "Zhane, I remember the first time we kissed, and the first time we made love. And I remember the first time I was without you. It was the hardest time of my life, and I never want you to be unsure or afraid that I'll leave you. This is a sign of my love and commitment that I'll be here for you, supporting you, and needing support, for always." He slipped the ring onto Zhane's ring finger, and saw his glow, squinting his eyes in curiosity.  
  
Zhane rubbed his cheeks and smiled at the weight of the ring on his hand. He sent a though to Andros, *I think that it's Ashley's turn to get a ring with a promise.* Andros grinned and said, *Then by all means, you go first.*  
  
Zhane turned to Ashley, and cradled her cheek in his hand. "I was jealous too, when I found out about Andros wanting you, caring about you. Then I got to know you, and I saw why he fell. You are beautiful, spirited, inspiring, caring, funny and the sweetest person I know. I love you more and more each day." He paused, and wiped the tears that had started down her cheeks. "This ring is a sign of that love, and of my commitment to be with you always."  
  
Ashley sniffled and gave him a watery smile. "I love you too."  
  
Andros took the box from Zhane, and turned to her, stepping close and sliding his arms around her waist, with her looking up at him. "Ashley, when you came into my life, I was numb. I hurt so badly because I was alone, that I had to numb myself. You were a ray of sunshine, and gradually I let myself feel again, thanks to you. You are so important to me, and I don't know what I'd do without you. This ring is a sign of my love for you, and of my commitment to always give you a shoulder to lean on. You are my friend, my soul mate, my lover, and my life."  
  
Ashley hugged him hard, and nearly sobbed with the feelings that were churning inside. She felt Zhane come up behind her, and hug them both. The ring was slipped onto her finger, and she looked down at it. Feeling them shift, she saw them share a kiss, and smiled through her slowing tears.  
  
When they parted, Zhane kissed her, slowly, deeply, and tenderly. When he turned her to Andros, her breathing was labored. Andros bent down, and kissed her teasingly at first. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and toyed with her still with short, open-mouthed kisses. She lifted her hands, and slipped her fingers into his hair, holding him there as she took control of the kiss. She felt Zhane take her hips and pulled their bodies close. She could feel him at the small of her back, warm and hard.  
  
From the front, she could feel Andros, now making his way down the side of her neck, and she moaned as his hand cupped her breast. She felt as if she were spinning, and wanted more. Her jacket was slipped off, and her shirt soon followed. Zhane unclasped her bra, and Andros threw it to the side. He tweaked her nipples, and she gasped at the sensations it caused. Finally, Zhane pulled the snug pants down her legs. She was left in her light yellow bikini underwear.  
  
She walked past them, and made herself comfortable on her bed. Grinning, she said, "I want to see you kiss and strip each other down." She was hot and frisky, and wanting to see them both naked. Besides, there was nothing better, in her opinion, than two hot guys going at each other.  
  
Zhane grinned at Andros, who smirked in return. Starting with a kiss, Zhane's hands ran through Andros' hair, down his neck, and under the jacket over his red shirt. As it dropped to the floor, Zhane circled around, running his hands over his lover's shoulders, down, and finally under the shirt and touching skin, grinning fiercely as the brown-haired youth shuddered. He slowly drew the shirt up, his hands making a sweet brief contact with nipples, eliciting a moan from Andros.  
  
Andros turned, locking his fingers around Zhane's neck and suckling his bottom lip and quickly getting rid of the silver shirt and jacket. Now shirtless, the two men shifted around, until Andros finally lost patience, for once, and drew Zhane towards him for full body contact, their erections rubbing together through their pants. Ashley had had enough of watching, and got up to run her hands down Zhane's back, over his stomach, which rippled in response, and unbuttoned his pants, sliding the zipper down and wrapping her hand around him. She felt his sudden gasp, and smiled as Andros took the rest of their clothes off. Zhane took Andros' hand, and led him to the bed, with Ashley following.  
  
In the middle, Andros reveled in the sensations of Ashley in front of him and Zhane behind. He couldn't believe how lucky he was, to have met the perfect soul mates in one lifetime. _____________________________________________________  
  
It was the middle of the night when they finally slept, all twined around each other. Ashley was curled against one side of Andros, while Zhane was curled around the other. She blinked, and rubbed her thumb over her ring. She was astounded that Zhane had thought of it, and grateful. It was the most beautiful gift she'd ever been given, aside from Andros' trust and love, as well as Zhane's. Now, comforted by their presence, she felt peaceful and fell into a sound sleep, full of dreams about the future.  
  
Okay, that's that! I hope you enjoyed the sequel to Troubled Minds, Generous Hearts. Please, review! I need encouragement to keep writing! I'm thinking about making this duo a trilogy, so let me know if you'd enjoy it! ^_^ Blessed be, Chero 


End file.
